


A First For Everything

by coolangelsthesis



Series: Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot of things neither of them had experienced or learned-- both about the world and about each other. But together they would discover those things; there was a first time for everything, afterall.</p><p>[A series exploring Noiz and Aoba's firsts together.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea to write a collection of ficlets about Noiz and Aoba doing a bunch of their "first" things together. They are a pairing with a lot of development and growth, and as their relationship develops, they grow together.  
> And I couldn't think of a better way to describe that growth than by writing a bunch of their _firsts_ together. :3
> 
> The chapter list for this series is as follows (for now, I may decide to add chapters or change ideas around):
> 
> 1\. First spring - Spring Awakening  
> 2\. First promise - "I promise"  
> 3\. Their “first times”  
> 4\. First time trying sex toys  
> 5\. First time Noiz feels sand  
> 6\. First time dancing together  
> 7\. First time traveling  
> 8\. First time watching a horror film  
> 9\. First time having kitchen counter sex  
> 10\. First time shopping together  
> 11\. First time going to an arcade  
> 12\. First anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Aoba travel Germany together, taking in the spring sights.

Sunlight glimmered like patchwork through the arms of trees. A gentle breeze made the branches quiver and shake, which made the light pouring through shimmer like scales of koi fish beneath the surface of water.

A soft pink blossom carried away by force of wind tumbled downwards, landing on Aoba’s shoulder. He picked up the flower and held it outwards in his palm.

“All these flowers,” Aoba said, picking it up by its delicate petals between his thumb and forefinger. He brought it closer to his face, studying the flecks of red on the petals. “They remind me of Japan. Cherry blossoms always bloom around this time.”  
“Not like this, I bet,” Noiz added. He turned his gaze down the street they were on—for entire blocks, thickets of cherry blossoms stretched down as far as the eye could see. Cascades of petals were falling like gentle rain showers with every gentle gust of wind. The cobblestone street was littered with pink, and the bright blue sky only revealed itself between thickets of flowers.

“The cherry blossoms in Japan are beautiful,” Aoba laughed and followed Noiz’s eye. “But I’ve never seen something quite like this.”

On weekends when Noiz was completely caught up with work, the two of them would spend the weekend visiting a different areas in Germany. It was good practice for Aoba, to see the landmarks and cities he was reading about in person, and to get more accustomed to the differences between life in Japan and life in Germany.  
They had visited Japan a couple of times in the 7 months Aoba had spent in Germany, but visiting parts of Noiz’s homeland brought them closer together. It was new territory for the both of them to explore; and the small trips acted as a prelude for when they could see the rest of world together.

Thanks to weeks of working diligently, Noiz ensured that he could take an entire week off during April, in one of the beginning weeks of spring. It was the first spring they would spend living together, and he wanted to celebrate the dawning of the new season—something he had never given a second thought.  
At the request of Aoba, they planned to visit a couple of smaller cities in western Germany. They could visit ancient palaces Aoba was studying the history behind in between cities.

A week before they were set to depart, Aoba heard from one of their neighbors— an old woman who lived on the first floor of their apartment complex— that one of the cities they would be visiting already had cherry blossoms in bloom. She mentioned the name of some avenue, and asserted that they should aim to visit there as soon as possible, before all the petals fall.  
He couldn’t understand why it was a big deal—perhaps Germans found them foreign and cool—but the mention of cherry blossoms brought a wave of nostalgia. A little memento of Japan could soothe the homesick longing plucking at his heart.  
He thanked her in what German he could (he depended on Ren to translate most of the conversation back and forth) and told her that they would definitely visit.

And then soon enough, they departed on a long train ride to their first destination—a historic city, named Bonn*. Their first couple hours were spent wandering around looking at ancient architecture and searching through shopping centers.  
It was by change that they happened to stumble upon the street with cherry blossoms abundantly in bloom.

It was a spectacle. Pink flowers spanned on for entire blocks—and even further on until the flowers merged together into a wall of pink. The gentle hum of people standing around in awe at the sight mirrored the excitement that bubbled up in Aoba’s chest at the sight. It _was_ nothing like he had seen in Japan.

After the initial buzz of enthusiasm died down, they ambled down the flower-coated streets, staring up at the canvas of flowers. They decided to relax and eat lunch at a small café. Though it was cramped, they ate outside underneath a cotton awning collecting falling flower petals.

With a satisfied sigh, Aoba finished off the last bit of his coffee. He pulled off a piece of bread from his sandwich and popped it in his mouth.  
Noiz’s lips upturned in a soft smile and he laughed to himself. Aoba’s brows furrowed.

“What? Why are you laughing?” he asked.  
“Ah, nothing,” Noiz replied with a shrug. However, his smirk widened. “It would really suck if you were allergic to cherry blossoms though and you visited here, huh.”  
Aoba snickered. “Yeah, that would. Have you ever heard about this place before?”  
“I’ve seen it before in pictures, but I was never interested. What’s the purpose of seeing something in abundance you can see anywhere?”  
“Do you still feel that way?”  
“No, not particularly. It’s something that reminds me of you, since we’re here together now.”

Though the words weren’t anything new to him, Noiz’s direct speaking pattern always flustered him. He tried to ignore the pertinent blush on his cheeks by staring out into the crowded street.

A young child standing out among the people caught his attention; she was sitting on her father’s shoulders, carried high above the rest of the people so she could get a closer view of the cherry blossoms. Her father was holding her carefully, but he was minding little to no attention to her. He was lost in conversation with a woman at his side.  
The young girl reached for one of the branches of a tree towering nearby. She plucked off a bushel of cherry blossoms off of the branches. Most went tumbling down onto her father’s head or down to the ground, but one or two bushels still held themselves together. She took one of the bunches and tucked it behind her ear, then leaned down to stuff the other bushel into her father’s front pocket.

Aoba smiled and the warm affection between father and daughter—inwardly wishing for the same someday.  
Suddenly, an idea struck him. He grinned.

“Hey, Noiz.”  
Noiz glanced up from his coffee cup. “What?”  
“Stay right where you are. Don’t move.”

Though curious as to whatever was going on, and longing to discover with further questions, Noiz obeyed. Aoba sat up and ambled down the street until he was certain he was blended in with the crowd of people and that Noiz couldn’t easily find him. He reached up, holding one of the lowest hanging branches of the tree in place. Carefully he pulled on one of its weakest branches and, with ease, Aoba pulled it free from its mother branch. He kept the strand of blossoms protected between his hands, sheathed inside the cusp of his palms.

He pushed his way through the people back to the café. As he sat down at Noiz’s side, he kept hands clasped behind his back. Noiz looked him down searchingly, trying to find some hint to discover what he had in mind—irritatingly, he found nothing.

Aoba broke into a coy grin. “Close your eyes.”  
“Why? What do you have in your hands?”  
“Nothing. Just do it, and no questions.”  
“What are you going to— Okay, fine.”

Noiz sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, letting himself fall privy to Aoba’s whim.  
He felt a familiar sort of warmth draw nearer and he felt fingertips brush against the side of his cheek. Something tickled at the back of his ear as it was set to rest there. Then Aoba drew away.

“You done yet?”  
“Heh… not yet. Just one second.”

He heard Aoba giggling to himself, then heard the soft click of a camera shutter. The combination of those two sounds were never a good sign; they were assurance that Aoba had done something to him that he would loathe when he could see it for himself. He scowled.  
“Okay, _now_ we’re done!” Aoba said. “Open your eyes.”

As soon as his eyes were open, a hand shot upward towards his ear, grabbing at what Aoba had put on him. It felt gentle and delicate, like the petals of flowers.

His scowl intensified, without any genuine anger behind it. All he felt was a juvenile shyness, like a kid flustered around their crush.  
“Why did you put this in my hair?” he muttered.  
“I thought it would look really cute in your hair,” Aoba replied. “You know… blond and pink. It works well together.”

Noiz’s frown deepened into a pout and his cheeks reddened. He longed to remove the flowers and toss them on the ground with the other spilled blossoms, but the joy on Aoba’s face made him hesitate.  
Aoba was staring at him with love and pride, for some reason he couldn’t quite understand. Why was he so happy over something so silly?  
But all that mattered was that Aoba was happy—and if Aoba was happy, he was happy.

“It really does look nice on you,” Aoba repeated. He lifted the corners of his mouth in a teasing grin.  
“Can I get another photo of you, this time without you looking so grumpy?”

Noiz clicked his tongue, averted his gaze, and mumbled a response to veil his embarrassment. “Be quiet…”

Aoba giggled—and that alone was enough to change Noiz’s mood entirely. He was helpless around Aoba, to a point where it was nearly dangerous how much seeing Aoba grin or hearing his laughter could sway him entirely. He visibly softened by letting his shoulders sink and he smiled.

Then a lightbulb switch turned on in his head.

“Fine,” Noiz said as he rose from his seat. “Then you wear them, too.”

Instead of trying to act secretive like Aoba had intended to, Noiz merely wandered to the closest tree, reached up on the tips of his toes down a tree branch. He plucked a bushel off of a branch that looked like it was about to sag under its own weight at any moment. He returned back over to Aoba and sat back down at his side—he was already blushing, embarrassed at the thought alone.

Noiz smirked as he twirled the cherry blossoms between his fingers.

“What? You thought of this yourself, right? Only fair if you get to wear them, too,” he teased.  
“I know, but…” Aoba began, then sighed.  
“But what? You were pretty happy when you did it to me. I want to return the favor.”  
“Y-You… fine. Do it already.”

The blush on Aoba’s cheeks got redder and he turned his head away. Beaten, he pulled his hair behind his ear so Noiz knew directly where to set the flowers. Noiz gently tucked the flowers behind Aoba’s ear, securing them in place between thick tufts of hair. He leaned back and sat in his chair with a satisfied hum.

Immediately, his heartbeat stuttered and a pleasant chill ran down his spine.  
The flowers looked perfect in Aoba’s hair. The soft pink complimented the soft blue, like they were destined to meet and live together in unison.  
… Not to mention the soft red that dusted his cheeks making Aoba look even more adorable…

Aoba turned his head slightly to see if Noiz was done—the lovestruck look on his face made Aoba blush even redder, embarrassment coursing through his veins throughout his entire body.  
“Why are you looking at me like that,” he muttered, barely above a whisper. “You look like something’s either really wrong with me, or you really like it. I can’t tell which.”

Noiz’s face fell and he stared at Aoba point blank for a while—before laughing. Aoba nervously laughed along, unsure as to why Noiz was laughing in the first place.

“It looks good, Aoba,” Noiz said. “You thought the flowers would look good in my hair, but you look like they belong there. They’re really cute on you.”

Aoba’s embarrassment returned, reinvigorated. He rubbed his cheeks with his hands to disguise how red they were, but he knew it was futile. He pouted.

“I’m not cute,” he asserted. “If anything, you’re the cute one, since you’re younger! That automatically makes you cute.”  
“That may be true, but I still think you’re pretty cute.”

Before Aoba could get another refutation in, Noiz sat up from his chair and leaned over the café table. He cupped his hand to Aoba’s cheek and kissed him softly, not minding if anyone paid any attention to them. Their lips barely even met, they merely skirted against one another, giving enough to just momentarily feel one another’s warmth.

Noiz quickly broke apart from the kiss and returned to his seat. Surprisingly, Aoba didn’t appear to be as embarrassed as he was before. He brushed his thumb against the surface of the flower petals.

“… You really think it looks good?” he asked, with a pause.  
Noiz nodded, then brought a hand to the flowers in his own hair.  
“Just as good as you think these look on me.”  
Aoba snorted, then rolled his eyes. “Brat.”

In retaliation, Noiz rolled his eyes and continued in finishing off the last bit of his food. He kept the flowers in his hair just as they were, until they started to wilt, since Aoba liked them.

This was the first time he had cared about the passing of seasons. Sure, he had spent most of fall with Aoba, and all of winter—but he didn’t think anything of them.  
For him, seasons were just a routine part of life that happened whether he wanted it to happen or not. It was inevitable, there was no purpose to anticipate or enjoy the passing of cold months to warmth months, or vice versa.

Aoba opened his eyes to something bigger than that.

The passing of seasons expressed the passing of time, and the dawning of spring reminded him that Aoba would always be with him. They would see hundreds of seasons pass by in the lives they would share together, and each one presented a new opportunity to explore new possibilities together. No matter what circumstances they ended up in, they would see them and explore them together.

He was thankful for Aoba letting him see the word like this, to see the beauty of a million flower blossoms in bloom. There were many more beautiful things the rest of the world had the opportunity to show them.

But in his eyes, Aoba was still the most beautiful spectacle of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - In Bonn, Germany, there is indeed an avenue of cherry blossoms. [It’s gorgeous](http://www.placestoseeinyourlifetime.com/vivid-cherry-blossom-avenue-in-bloom-germany-13644/).


	2. First Promise

****“Yes, we have those parts in stock. Should I put your name down for an order?”

Aoba nodded as hands danced across the surface of his keyboard, copying down another name and their contact information on a list, for backlisted Allmate parts. Ever since Oval Tower collapsed, Heibon’s demand for parts and supplies had skyrocketed.

Not that Aoba minded it much. Keeping busy certainly beat waiting around in silence on slow days, the only source of entertainment being the three brats that terrorized him. And keeping busy definitely kept his boss happier, too. He didn’t have explosive outbursts as he usually did, and when he did, Aoba brought him back down to earth with great news.

He enjoyed having something engaging to fill his time with rather than being bored, he really did… but now.

Now… he had something else on the forefront of his mind. Something more important than Junk Shop Heibon, customer’s wants, or Allmate parts, or the bratty kids.

Something… or a certain _someone_.

With a relieved sigh, he hung up the phone, then his eyes glanced upwards to a clock overhead. _4:45_.  
15 more minutes. Then he could leave. Visiting hours would be over soon, which panged Aoba’s heart at the thought. A couple of times he thought about asking his boss for time off early, so he could spend more time at the hospital. But Noiz would narrow his eyes and question Aoba for doing that if he did. He could see Noiz now—thin brows knit together, the pout on his lips accentuated by the two pieces of metal underneath his lip. _Why would you do something like that?_ Noiz would tease. _Taking time and money out of your job to see me… you really must care._

He never felt that going to visit Noiz was an obligation. Being with Noiz never felt like a chore. For reasons he couldn’t put words to, he was drawn to Noiz and wanted to look after him. His heart beat more rapidly when he thought about Noiz, like an infatuated young girl.  
And by the way he saw it, the nurses could only do so much to care for him; he wanted to be at Noiz’s side, always, to show him everything that the world had to offer.

The sound of the phone ringing again brought Aoba back to reality—another customer, asking for an order of the same parts. He sighed to himself, regained his composure, and reminded himself after this one last call, he could leave work.

*

As soon as he finished work, he hurried as quickly as he could back home to grab some of Tae’s home cooking, then rushed to the local hospital. He had a certain brat waiting for him that he was eager to see.

He stood in front of Noiz’s hospital door and knocked three times, a code they had worked between the two to signify that it was Aoba and not some nurse.  
Then, Noiz called out: “Come in.”

Aoba obliged and swung the door open, then shut it tight behind him. He set down his bag, removed his jacket, and sat down on one of the plastic stools next to Noiz’s bedside. He glanced over the man in bed—he was still covered in bandages all over, but he seemed to be healing quickly. His physical therapy had been helping him heal much faster than when he was cooped up in bed.

“How are you doing?” Aoba asked, the usual question he started off with when he came and visited Noiz.  
And Noiz responded as he usually did, with a noncommittal shrug. “Healing. As usual.”  
“Ah, that’s good. By the way—” Aoba pulled a plastic bag out of his duffel bag and set it on the bedside table. “I brought some more of Granny’s donuts.”  
“Ah, thank you.” Noiz rubbed his neck with his freed arm, and shrugged once again. “I’ll have some later.”

A couple of weeks had passed since they started getting closer with one another— both mentally and physically. The aura in the hospital room was much more relaxed than it had been weeks following up to the moment; there was a closeness between them that didn’t need to be filled with words constantly. When together, everything felt comfortable and _right_.  
But it also had its own sort of tension— Aoba was always on alert for when Noiz would get that hungry look in his eyes that promised he would need to clean himself thoroughly once he left for home.  
Which he didn’t mind… he enjoyed sharing the fiery heat and close proximity of sex with Noiz.  
He wouldn’t fantasize about visiting Noiz if he didn’t, anyhow.

But, he could tell now that Noiz wasn’t in the mood; he looked pretty spent and exhausted.  
“Are you coming down with a cold?” questioned Aoba. “You look pretty tired.”  
“Therapy was harder than usual today, I’m pretty tired.”  
“Do you just want me to stay here and let you rest?”  
“No… later. I want to see you.”

Noiz raised his lips in a crooked smile. “But I don’t think you want to get too close, I did a lot of walking around today.”  
Aoba laughed. “You don’t smell bad at all. Even if you haven’t showered for a day or two, I wouldn’t think you’re gross. I promise.”  
“Hmm… even so, you could even give me a sponge bath if you wanted.”

Noiz grinned even wider when Aoba’s his cheeks went bright pink. He grumbled and reached into the bag of sweets, grabbing one and popping it in his mouth. Like that, his anger faded away, discarded by the sweetness of his grandmother’s donuts.

“Use your mouth for something more useful, instead. I know they don’t give you the best food here, so Granny’s donuts should make up for that.”  
Aoba grinned and held one out for Noiz to grab. But instead of taking it, Noiz sat up and took a large bite out of the donut while he was still holding it.

Aoba rolled his eyes. “Such a weird kid.”

*

The two of them alone managed to finish the entire bag’s worth of donuts as they continued to talk, sharing a few couple brief, sugary kisses in between. They reached the bottom of the bag before they realized it.

During the rest of their trip, they comfortably lingered in the quiet air, enjoying nothing more than one another’s presence.  
After a while, however, Noiz looked up from his magazine and sighed, making Aoba glance up from his Allmate— he had been checking Ren’s internal system to make sure everything was up to date.

“Something on your mind?” Aoba asked, shutting the panel on Ren’s back closed, then setting the fluffy lump of fur inside his bag.  
“Yeah, I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Alright, go ahead.”  
“You said something earlier, and I don’t understand why you said it.”  
“Hmm?” Aoba cocked his head slightly. “What did I say?”  
“… _Promise_.”

Noiz barely said it loud enough for Aoba to hear; he had to listen in very closely to make out what he was saying. Even then, he didn’t feel less confused than if he hadn’t heard him at all.  
“Promise? Why?”  
“You said it so casually… why would you promise to that? Aren’t promises supposed to be… bigger?”  
“I… guess sometimes that’s the case. But they can also be used for small things like that. Is that what you mean?”

“Not… really. It feels weird to me.” Noiz looked away and sighed. “Saying ‘I promise’ to something so ordinary… that’s weird, isn’t it?”  
“Not really. I meant it when I said that.” Aoba knit his eyebrows together and formed a scowl. “Do you not believe me?”  
“No, I do… it’s just—”

He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts. His eyelids drooped down, gazing over at Aoba through half-lidded eyes.  
“... I don’t feel why the burden of a promise is necessary. You just get dependent upon another person when you make a promise. They have expectations from you. That’s why you bargain favors for favors instead. You get results with favors. Promises are… they’re made out to be big, but they’re empty.”  
“No they’re not,” Aoba rebutted. “They’re a way to show you trust someone, either by promising to do something for them, or believing in someone to take their word. I wouldn’t… lie to you.”  
“I don’t think you would. It’s just that I’ve only known to have promises be broken.”

Aoba heart panged by Noiz’s brutal honesty—to feel jaded from so many years of isolation… it still hurt him to think about the life of solitude he had been forced to live.  
Aoba leaned forward, set his elbows down on the bed, and sighed.

“’That so… so you haven’t made a lot of promises because you don’t want to break them, right?”  
Noiz remained silent, staring at him with a peculiar, forlorn look in his eye.  
Aoba began again: “Would you be willing to make a promise with me?”  
He expected Noiz to flat-out refuse, but he didn’t. He narrowed his eyes while contemplating, then nodded, once.

“… What kind of promise?”  
“I’m not sure… it doesn’t have to be anything big— ah, I know! Promise me that you’ll try to heal as quickly as you can.”  
“But I can’t promise that it will be quick.”  
“You can try though, can’t you? That’s the purpose of a promise.”

Noiz shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right.”  
He sat up in bed, wincing as he inadvertently pulled at his bandages, but ignored the faint pain. He looked Aoba directly in the eye and took his hand inside his own, holding tight.  
“I promise… that I’ll heal quickly.”  
“You promise?” Aoba repeated for reassurance.  
“I… I promise.”

Aoba smiled softly. He leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Because there’s a lot of things I want to show you that I can’t ‘cause you’re stuck in this bed. Like we need to go to ramen shops, and Black Needle, and a couple other restaurants on Ayoagi… oh! And Granny said you have to come over when you’re discharged—”

Aoba continued to recite the ever-growing list of things he had planned when Noiz was discharged; though he remained silent, Noiz listened in to every word he said.  
A small smile grew on the corners of his lips— that caught Aoba by surprise.

He blinked and stopped mid-sentence.  
“What? Why are you staring at me like that for?”  
“It’s nothing,” Noiz said, smile growing wider as he stared up into Aoba’s face. “I was thinking about something.”

Delighted, Aoba grinned right back. He sat forward until he was on the edge of his chair. “Can I know what?”  
“No. It doesn’t concern you.”  
“Yes it does. I am your caretaker while you’re in this bed and you are obligated to tell me.”  
Noiz chuckled. “I don’t think that’s part of the job of being a caretaker.”  
“It is in your case!”  
Aoba laughed despite himself and brushed off the conversation; it could wait for another day. He leaned in even further to ruffle up Noiz’s hair. By trying not to laugh, he pulled his lips into a tight pout.

Thinking he looked adorable like that, Aoba leaned forward and wiped the pout away with a soft kiss. Which deepened when Noiz lapped his tongue out over his lips.  
Which turned into even more.

And so, their blissful days spent learning more about one another continued on.

*

Noiz glanced down at the faint remnant of a scar left on the inner fold of his elbow. The stitch mark was hardly noticeable unless in bright, clear light—like the one in this bathroom’s obscenely bright light. Whenever they were in the bathroom together (usually when they were bathing together), Aoba would run his finger along the scar tissue _..._ and along several other faint scars Noiz had forgotten all about.

The surgical scars was just one of several remnants leftover from months spent recuperating up in the hospital.  
Though it had been extensive, grueling, and— for the most part— very boring, the memories he had of staying cooped up in the hospital were all fond memories. All of them centered on Aoba and being able to see sides of him he would have never imagined he would see.

He remembered very clearly what he had been thinking about when Aoba first told him to make a promise with him; he had upheld that promise and worked as hard as he could during therapy sessions so his body was in good health.

He had also made another promise. To himself.  
When Noiz listened to Aoba ramble on, explaining all the sorts of things they would do together, he made a vow that he swore to never break:

_I promise to make Aoba happy for the rest of his life._

Just then he heard feet shuffling towards the bathroom door. A familiar bed of blue hair emerged, curtaining Aoba’s face in all directions with his wild bed hair.  
Aoba walked up behind Noiz and wrapped his arms around him. He yawned and nuzzled his face against his bare shoulder.  
“Good morning, Aoba,” Noiz said, watching his reflections in the mirror. Aoba brushed back his unruly bed hair—it was usually never this bad, but the humid weather of the island they were vacationing at made his hair frizz out and curl like crazy.

“Good… morning,” Aoba mumbled between yawns, eyes drifting closed as he propped his weight upon Noiz. “I… wanna go back to sleep.”  
“Later. We have things in store for today.”  
“Yeah, but can’t they wait for two more hours or so? You’re jetlagged too, don’t lie.”  
Noiz sighed loudly to show his chagrin, but finally gave in. “Fine. Two more hours.”

He reached down and grabbed one of Aoba’s hands, slipping his own into the gaps of his fingers. From the reflection of the mirror he could see it— the gold band around his _husband’s_ finger. He raised his hand up towards his mouth and kissed the center of the band.

With that ring, he made certain that he would uphold that promise. He would try to make Aoba happy day after day, for the rest of their days.


End file.
